Timmy Nolan
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: The name Timmy Nolan means a lot more to Neal then he was ready to admit.


"Who's Timmy Nolan?" Peter asked turning to Neal as they sat in the dark of the office. The question wasn't meant to be anything more then a feeble grasp of  
knowledge, Peter couldn't know what Timmy Nolan meant to him.

"_Are you gonna be ready for the ball anytime soon Neal?" a young boy asked from a couple feet away a rubber ball grasped tightly in his grip._

"_Shut up Timmy!" Neal barked fixing his hair back into place before taking a grip of the broom that was leaned against his leg. His blue eyes catching the teasing smile  
of his best friend. Sweat glistening off of Timmy's dark skin as the sun started to set, he gave a careless shrug as though Neal's answer didn't matter either way._

"_Alright Neal you asked for it!" he yelled winding up and throwing the ball as hard as he could._

_Neal swung surprised to feel the weight of Timmy's throw for less then a moment before the ball flew off over Timmy's head. "Damn Caffrey!" Timmy yelled watching  
as the ball flew into a yard just behind their alley practice area._

"_Aw, man I'm sorry Timmy." he rubbed his head in apology._

"_Man you're getting the damn ball." Timmy gave a laugh as he pointed to the fence amusement dancing in his green eyes. Neal just gave a laugh and a shrug, knowing  
that the owner of that particular lawn to have a soft spot for Neal._

"_Okay, I'll be the bigger man here. I'll go get the ball Timmy." with that Neal climbed the fence with grace that shouldn't be in his lanky limbs._

"_Hey don't spend an eternity talking to Mrs. Cain like you do sometimes! We need to start heading back, you know how this part gets once the sun goes down Neal."  
Timmy offered his awkward crooked teeth smile. "Not to mention the cops."_

"_Don't worry I won't take more then a few seconds. No one will find out about the tenuous legality of your family being in the states. And you'll see your mommy in  
no time." Neal smiled getting his foot up to the last part of the fence dropping down and therefore cutting off Timmy's indignant remark._

_He landed in the lawn easily and received a warm smile from the elderly woman who's lawn his ball had fallen into, "Hello Mrs. Cain." he turned on all his charm._

"_Why hello Neal. You and Timothy playing again?" she smiled holding up the rubber ball._

"_Yes, thank you for picking that up for us." He sauntered over to grab it when he heard someone yelling from the other side of the fence. "Tim?" he yelled  
questioning he started to walk towards the fence._

_But then the air exploded._

'_**Bang**' '**Bang**' '**Bang**'_

_Three rapid fire explosions on the other side of the wooden fence._

"_Timmy!" Neal screamed but Mrs. Cain grabbed him keeping him away from the danger._

_Keeping him away from someone he had come to love._

_However Mrs. Cain's grip wasn't as strong as a certain future FBI agent's would be in an eerily familiar situation not even a decade later. Neal broke free  
__leaping over the fence in almost one go, his adrenaline making him stronger and faster._

_He found Timmy laying on the ground with three holes in his chest._

_The alley was silent._

"_Timmy!" Neal yelled holding his best friend close to him trying to shake Timmy awake but nothing was working and his genius mind was too frazzled but  
__what he had just witnessed to think of what he was suppose to be doing._

_Neal sat like that for a long time._

_Recalling his last words to Timmy "…and you'll see your mommy in no time." the words echoed in his head and he would later realize that this was his first lie._

_Because Timmy was never going to see his mother again._

_Neal stared down at the polished marble he had managed to get to mark his best friend's grave. Nothing was written as he couldn't manage to con the man  
__into the actual carving of his friend's name._

_Nothing to mark that Timmy Nolan had once been._

_No birth records or school records for those he loved to hold onto and Timmy's mom hadn't had the funds necessary to own a camera._

_It was as though Timmy had never existed._

"_I won't be forgotten. I'm gonna make a mark on this world Timmy. Then once I've made mine I'll be sure that you are remembered." he promised his hand  
__resting on the smooth marble._

But you would never find a record of Timmy Nolan anywhere, "He doesn't exist. You guys are just going to have to make him up." he lied easily not  
letting Peter in on his thoughts as he stared up at the park with a sense of achievement as he saw the banner.

Timmy Nolan Memorial Park.

It was a start.


End file.
